Our Story
by cute voodoo
Summary: aku akan membuat dongengku sendiri. ChunJoe and N.A.P here


Title : Our Story

Author : cute voodoo

Length : Oneshoot

Pair : ChunJoe/ByungChan

Disclaimer : Member TEEN TOP milik orangtuanya, milik Tuhan dan juga milik aku . FF INI MUTLAK MILIK SAYA JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENG-COPAS FF MILIK SAYA ATAU SAYA AKAN MENJADIKAN ANDA SEBAGAI MAKANAN BUAYA MILIK SAYA *wajah serem*

Warning : typo(s), OOC, Alur Kecepatan Kadang Juga Gak Nyambung -_-v . Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

Rated : G.

Summary : _aku akan membuat dongengnku sendiri dengan akhir yang bahagia._

A/N : FF yang romantis gak jadi, sedih gak jadi, baca FF ini menyebabkan mual-mual, pening dan juga gejala yang lainnya.

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT BOYS LOVE

LEAVE THIS FANFICTION

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T BASH

"_ayah, apakah semua dongeng dan cerita berakhir bahagia?"_

"_tentu saja Chanhee, tidak ada dongeng dan cerita yang berakhir tidak bahagia."_

"_benarkah?"_

"_tentu."_

"_apakah aku bisa membuat dongeng tentang ku dengan akhir yang bahagia?"_

"_tentu saja, seperti ayah dan ibu adalah salah satu contoh dongeng yang berahir bahagia bukan?" "menikah, dan mempunyai seorang jagoan bernama Lee Chanhee."_

"_baiklah! Aku akan membuat dongeng indah ku sendiri!"_

_**Our Story —**_

Seorang namja cantik bernama Lee Chanhee itu memeluk sebuah pigura foto keluarganya. Sungguh, ia benar – benar merindukan keluarganya.

"ayah, ibu, maafkan aku."

Lirih namja itu lalu memeluk pigura itu dengan erat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna cream pastel milik nya dan tertidur di sana. Ia benar – benar ingin kembali bersama keluarganya lagi. Namun hanya satu yang ia takutkan, apakah keluarganya akan menerimanya kembali?

"_Chanhee, ayo main bersama Byunghun. Dia teman baru mu, jadi kau harus bermain bersamanya."_

"_hallo! Aku Lee Chanhee! Nama mu Byunghun?"_

"_Ya, Lee Byunghun. Kau mau bermain bersama ku? Aku punya banyak mobil-mobilan"_

"_tentu saja! Mengapa tidak?"_

Chanhee terlihat sedang membereskan apartemen sederhana miliknya, kegiatan rutin yang memang biasa ia lakukan setiap minggu. Sesekali namja cantik ini menyenandungkan lagu – lagu kesukaannya.

Namun kegiatan rutinnya itu sedikit terganggu saat mendengar bel apartemen miliknya berbunyi, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kayu bercat putih itu.

"Chanhee Lee?"

Namja yang menggunakan seragam salah satu pengiriman barang itu melihat buku catatan kecilnya lalu menanyakan namanya.

"ya."

"ini, ada paket untuk mu. Silahkan tanda tangan."

Namja itu menyodorkan kertas tanda pengiriman pada Chanhee untuk ditandatangani.

"terima kasih. Ini, paket mu."

Petugas itu menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna cokelat caramel.

Chanhee melihat nama pengirim itu.

"Yours?"

Gumam Chanhee.

"tunggu sebentar, siapa yang mengirim ini?"

"entahlah, aku hanya bertugas untuk mengantarkan barang. Terima kasih."

"ah, baiklah."

Chanhee mendesah kecewa karena pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jawaban yang benar – benar mengecewakan. Chanhee kembali masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia meletakkan paket itu di atas meja tamunya dan segera melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Chanhee meregangkan tubuhnya, ia sudah mandi dan tubuhnya kini benar – benar terasa segar. Ia membuka toples biscuit coklat yang memang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja kaca itu.

Chanhee menatap biscuit coklat yang ia pegang. Biscuit manis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia menutup matanya dan bayangan orang itu sekelebat terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Byunghun! Cepat kemari!"_

"_ada apa?"_

"_ini, ibu ku membuatkan ku ini. Ini makanan kesukaan ku. Ini benar – benar sangat lezat. Kau mau mencobanya?"_

"_aku ingin mencobanya, tapi lihat tangan ku kotor."_

"_aku akan menyuapi mu. Buka mulutmu A"_

"_A"_

"_bagaimana?"_

"_wah! Ini benar – benar lezat! Ini akan masuk ke dalam daftar makanan kesukaanku! Dan, jika kau ke rumahku akan ku siapkan es lemon segar kesukaanku. Buatan ibu ku juga, jadi kita bisa bertukar bagaimana?"_

"_ide bagus!"_

Chanhee menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang wajah orang itu. Ia segera memasukkan biscuit buatannya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya mengambil paket itu dan segera membuka kertas berwarna coklat caramel itu.

_**Semoga kau menyukainya, Tulip cantikku.**_

Chanhee mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia dengan segera membuka kotak kardus polos putih yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu segera.

Tulip

Hanya itu yang Chanhee dapatkan saat membuka kotak itu, hanya tulip plastik berbagai warna yang ditata dengan rapi dan indah. Chanhee mengambil kertas ucapan kecil yang diselipkan disana.

_**Maaf jika kau tidak menyukai hadiahku.  
Saat aku berjalan – jalan tadi aku melihat tulip dan aku teringat padamu.  
Mungkin kau heran mengapa aku memberikanmu tulip plastik bukan?  
Karena, aku ingin cinta kita seperti bunga tulip plastik itu  
Tidak akan pernah layu atau mati.  
**_

Chanhee benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang, ia memang cukup banyak mengenal namja atu yeoja dan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Chanhee, namun ia tahu hanya satu orang yang mengetahui bunga kesukaannya teman lamanya Lee Byunghun. Teman masa kecilnya hingga ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Teman masa kecilnya yang selalu ada bersamanya, saat – saat apapun. Teman lelaki masa kecilnya yang ia cintai.

Chanhee menangis, hanya Byunghun yang tahu apapun segala keinginannya tanpa ia minta, tanpa ia beritahu. Byunghun benar – benar memahami Chanhee. Namja cantik itu memeluk bunga – bunga tulip plastik itu.

_**Our Story —**_

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kiriman bunga tulip itu, beberapa barang – barang kesukaan Chanhee selalu berdatangan dalam bentuk paket dan selalu dengan nama pengirim 'Yours'. Chanhee yang bekerja sebagai model itu benar – benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Jujur saja ia benar – benar merindukan teman lamanya itu. sejak kecil ia benar – benar sudah terbiasa dengan namja bernama Lee Byunghun itu.

'tidak mungkin ia tahu dimana aku sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia tiba – tiba muncul? Aku tidak percaya jika yang mengirim semua ini Byunghun'

Hanya kata – kata itu yang terpatri di otak seorang Lee Chanhee.

"_kau mau kemana?"_

"_aku hanya ingin mengambil bola, ada apa?"_

"_aku sudah terbiasa dekat denganmu."_

"_tunggu sebentar saja, aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya mengambil bola di halaman Cho Ahjussi oke?"_

"_baiklah, jangan terlalu lama."_

"_tenang saja, aku segera kembali."_

Chanhee menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku."

Chanhee meringkuk di atas lantai dingin kamarnya.

"maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Kembalilah! Jangan membuat ku seperti ini! Hiks."

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namja cantik itu menangis meratapi kebodohannya. Ia memukul – mukul lantai kamarnya keras, sesekali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"kau di—hiks—mana?!"

"_Byunghun, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."_

"_katakanlah."_

"_a—aku—"_

"_ya?"_

"_a—aku—err…aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya! Aku malu!"_

"_katakanlah secara perlahan. Aku akan mendengarkannya."_

"_akumenyukaimumaukahkaujadikekasihku?"_

"_hahahaha, kau ini ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan jika kau berkata seperti itu."_

"_aku menyukaimu maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"_

_PRANG!_

"_Chanhee? Ka—kau?!"_

"_ibu?!"_

Ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Byunghun dan ibunya mendengar. Orangtuanya dan orangtua Byunghun sepakat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Chanhee yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku kuliah semester satu ia pergi secara diam – diam ke Hongkong dengan uang tabungan miliknya. Sedangkan kabar terakhir yang ia dengar bahwa Byunghun sahabatnya yang ia cintai itu sudah diantar langsung oleh orangtuanya ke Belanda. Chanhee sangat beruntung, karena ia mempunyai teman di Hongkong selama enam bulan ia tinggal di apartemen kecil sederhana milik temannya sampai akhirnya ia mencoba untuk mengikuti audisi model dan beruntung ia masuk dan terpilih.

"hey,"

Seorang namja berambut ungu menepuk pundak Chanhee pelan.

"hey,"

Chanhee hanya menyapanya dengan senyuman cantik yang ia miliki.

"memikirkan sesuatu?"

Ahn Daniel –namja berambut ungu itu- duduk di sebelah Chanhee lalu memberikan kopi kaleng yang sengaja ia beli.

"ya, seperti biasa aku memikirkannya, dan—"

"orangtua mu?"

Chanhee mengangguk lalu menyesap rasa pahit dari kopi itu. pahit, seperti jalan hidupnya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"kau tidak salah, namun suatu saat nanti kembalilah pada orangtuamu, aku yakin. Mereka berdua akan menerima mu kembali."

Chanhee menoleh, menatap wajah namja yang sering dipanggil 'Niel' itu dengan lekat.

"ada apa? Apa aku salah?"

"kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? bagaimana dengan mu sendiri? kau saja masih sama sepertiku."

Niel tertawa.

"ini, bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Minsoo hyung dan kedua orangtua ku serta kedua orangtua Minsoo hyung sudah merestui kami. Datanglah."

Niel menyerahkan sebuah undangan pernikahan pada Chanhee.

"kembalilah, aku yakin orangtua mu masih menyayangi mu."

Niel menepuk pundak Chanhee pelan lalu meninggalkan Chanhee yang masih setia memegangi undangan pernikahan milik sahabatnya itu.

_**Our Story —**_

Entah mengapa hari ini cuaca di Hongkong benar – benar sedang tidak bersahabat, cuaca sangat dingin dan langit sedikit mendung. Namja cantik bernama Lee Chanhee itu mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, ia tidak mengerti mengapa di musim semi dengan udara yang sangat dingin mereka tetap harus melakukan pemotretan di luar ruangan dan dia hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis.

"Chanhee, setelah ini kita akan mengadakan pemotretan lagi."

Manager Chanhee segera memberitahu jadwal pekerjaan selanjutnya. Chanhee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia segera meminum kopi hangat yang sudah managernya sediakan dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

"oh ya, tema pemotretan mu 'Pretty Unpretty Boy' kau akan menjadi sang pretty boy dan kau akan ditemani oleh model namja lainnya yang akan menjadi sang unpretty boy."

Chanhee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia sudah terbiasa jika harus menjadi pretty boy atau mendapat julukan lelaki cantik. Chanhee hanya memandang keluar jendela tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakan managernya lagi.

.

.

Lee Chanhee sudah bersiap dengan kostum nya, kemeja tipis putih yang sedikit besar serta dua kancing atas yang dibuka dan celana jeans, ia sudah duduk pinggir tempat tidur berwarna putih bersih yang sudah disediakan. Penata rias pribadinya sedang merapikan riasan di wajah Chanhee saat seorang model namja yang akan menjadi sang unpretty boy itu sudah datang.

"sudah, kau nampak sangat cantik Chanhee. Ah~ bagaimana kau bisa secantik ini? Aku iri padamu."

Wajah Chanhee hanya tersipu malu.

"ya! Noona, jangan menggoda ku."

"hahaha, tidak. Aku tidak menggodamu kau itu benar – benar sangat cantik."

"noona!"

"hahaha, baiklah baiklah kau harus segera melakukan pemotretan sekarang."

Chanhee hanya tersenyum manis, saat sang penata rias pergi dari hadapan Chanhee ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat namja itu.

"Lee Byunghun?"

Desis Chanhee tidak percaya, oh tidak ia benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang. apakah benar namja itu adalah sahabatnya, Lee Byunghun? Namja berambut blonde yang dibuat berantakan, dengan kemeja tipis yang tidak terkancing sehingga membuat abs nya yang mulai terbentuk terlihat dan celana jeans longgar yang ia kenakan benar – benar membuat namja yang sedang berbicara dengan sang fotografer itu terlihat benar – benar tampan.

Namja itu menoleh ke arah Chanhee dan tersenyum juga melambaikan tangan! Oh tidak, Chanhee harus berani dan ia harus tahu apakah namja itu benar – benar Lee Byunghun sahabatnya.

"oke! Pemotretan akan segera dimulai!"

Sang fotografer berteriak agar semua staf dan kru berkumpul.

"hello~"

Sapa namja blonde itu pada Chanhee.

"he—hello"

"mari lakukan pemotretan ini dengan baik."

Namja itu benar – benar sangat tampan, Chanhee tidak tahu ia harus meyakinkan itu sekarang atau tidak namun senyuman namja itu benar – benar sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya. namun, jika benar namja tampan dan mempesona yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah sahabat kecilnya mengapa ia seperti tidak kenal dengan dirinya Lee Chanhee? Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikiran Chanhee tanpa sadar ia memandangi namja blonde itu dengan lekat.

"hey, what's wrong?"

Namja itu melambaikan – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanhee.

"a—ah, ti—tidak."

Chanhee tergagap

"kita bisa berkenalan nanti."

Namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Chanhee.

.

.

"ya, sesi pemotretan terakhir."

Penata gaya itu berbicara dengan logat mandarin yang khas.

"untuk posisi terakhir kalian berdua berbaringlah, lalu berpegangan tangan, berikan sedikit jarak di antara kalian untuk menempatkan tangan kalian yang berpegangan dan tutup mata kalian."

Chanhee dan namja yang sedari tadi saat pemotretan sedang berlangsung selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Joe' itu sudah mengikuti kata – kata penata gaya itu.

Nyaman. Hangat. Itulah yang Chanhee rasakan saat mengenggam tangan namja yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu, Chanhee kini benar – benar yakin bahwa namja yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Meski ada yang sedikit berbeda dari namja yang sedang mengenggam tangannya itu.

.

.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku tahu aku pengecut aku brengsek maafkan aku."

Namja bersurai blonde itu berlutut dan menciumi kedua tangan Chanhee dengan kecupan – kecupan lembut dari garis bibir tipis milik namja itu. Chanhee yang terduduk di pinggir sofa miliknya hanya menangis, jujur, ia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Perasaannya kini meluap –luap, sudah lima tahun ia menjaga hatinya untuk seorang sahabat kecilnya dan dengan setia menunggu datangnya keajaiban.

Byunghun yang sedari tadi berlutut dihadapan Chanhee kini berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepala Chanhee.

"aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu saat pertama kali aku mengenal mu, saat pertama kali kau mengenalkan dirimu dengan wajah cantikmu yang berseri – seri. Aku mencintaimu, untuk segala hal tenatang dirimu. Maukah kau mencintaiku lagi? Kita akan hadapi semua, kita akan kembali ke Korea dan menemui orangtua kita masing – masing kita harus menguatkan satu sama lain. Aku membutuhkan mu, kau membuatku candu akan segala hal tentangmu. Aku mencintai mu Lee Chanhee."

"hiks, bodoh!"

Chanhee berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Byunghun hingga namja tampan itu jatuh berbaring di lantai, dan kemudian Chanhee berbaring di atas tubuh Byunghun ia mengecup bibir tipis namja itu dan kemudia memeluk Byunghun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher namja itu.

"aku mencintaimu kau tahu!? Aku menunggumu selama ini dan menutup hatiku karena dirimu! Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Kau harus selalu bersamaku hingga akhir hayat kita,"

Byunghun tersenyum dan memeluk namja cantik yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu dengan erat.

"aku juga sama sepertimu. Bahkan aku hampir gila karena mu Lee Chanhee."

●●● _**EPILOG ●●●**_

Taman yang disewa khusus untuk pernikahan itu sangat ramai, banyak dari antara mereka adalah artis dan orang – orang yang cukup terkenal.

"selamat untuk pernikahan kalian, aku tak menyangka kau akan mendahuluiku."

Seorang namja bersurai ungu dan mengenakan tuxedo hitam itu menjabat tangan Chanhee dan memeluknya.

"aku tahu, kalian akan berakhir bahagia. Doakan aku."

Bisik Niel saat memeluk Chanhee. Chanhee menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"hey Byunghun, jaga sahabatku ini baik – baik kau tau bagaimana merananya dia saat menunggu mu eoh? Jaga dia atau aku akan mengambilnya dan tak akan pernah mengembalikan lagi padamu. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian dan hiduplah bahagia."

Byunghun tersenyum dan memeluk Niel yang membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Chanhee, cinta pertamanya.

"terima kasih Niel."

Bisik Byunghun dan Niel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dua pasang mata memandang Chanhee dan Byunghun dari jauh.

"mereka berdua telah melewati semua dan bertahan hingga kini, dan pada akhirnya Chanhee mendapatkan dongengnya yang berakhir bahagia."

Ucap namja paruh baya itu pada sang istri.

"ya, Chanhee benar – benar mendapatkan dongeng miliknya sendiri."

Jawab yeoja paruh baya itu.

_**Our Story —**_

End~

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya'3')b kritik dan saran kalian lah (readers) yang membuat saya selalu bersemangat untuk menulis'o')9 jadi? Jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk memberi saya saran^o^)/~


End file.
